Medi-Gel (3.5e Equipment)
Note: This item is meant for campaigns where magical healing does not exist and is replaced by advanced medical technology. As a result, I do not know whether or not this item synergizes properly with divine healing, or whether their effects should stack or not. Medi-Gel is a healing agent consisting of a hybridized mixture of biochemical compounds, including adhesive proteins, local anaesthetics, coagulants, sealants and bio-accelerators that speed up natural healing and immunoresponse. Summary::The resulting substance can restore limited function to an injured limb or bodypart and allow a person to continue functioning at full capacity. Medi-Gel can be applied diretly to a wound either manually or with a specific delivery system. Upon injection in the body, the gel adheres to the injury and seals the wound against exposure to fluids and external infections. A local sedative numbs pain receptors and allows the patient to ignore the pain for as long as Medi-Gel is in effect, and local regenerative factor is boosted to allow for quicker tissue recovery. The biopolymers and proteins in Medi-Gel can assume many life-sustaining forms and functions, from rewalling damaged or ruptured arteries and countering the cell-destructive effects of poisons, to emulating and rebuilding a multitude of damaged tissue types. Medi-Gel A character with 1 or more ranks in the Heal skill can manufacture Medi-Gel at a rate of one batch per hour provided sufficient raw materials are available. The Medi-Gel's quality is a multiplier that increases the amount of hit points it can ultimately restore. Medi-Gel Medi-Gel is stored in built-in sealed compartments within medic armor or a paramedic's triage case, or otherwise installed in a specially designed Medi-Gel dispenser system, allowing easy access when required and guaranteeing a user-friendly interface. Regardless of the method of storage, Medi-Gel must be kept sealed as its outer layer hardens within seconds when exposed to any form of atmosphere, rendering it useless. When used in medical treatment, this solidifying effect seals the wound and prevents bacterial infection and bloodloss as a result of external injury. A standard Medi-Gel compartment can hold 8 units of Medi-Gel, although their capacity can be upgraded to a maximum of 15 units. Medi-Gel To use Medi-Gel on a wounded creature, make a Heal check. You add a number of hit points equal to the check result × the Medi-Gel's quality multiplier to a recovery pool. Every subsequent use of Medi-Gel further adds to the recovery pool. This recovery pool cannot contain more hit points than the creature has taken damage at any time. The recovery pool is added to the creature's hit points for the purpose of determining when the creature is dying or dead, and how it will be affected by hit points-dependant spells and effects. A creature with -10 hit points and a recovery pool of 20 is treated as having 10 hit points, and is not dying or dead. The recovery pool remains until the effect duration of the Medi-Gel (see the above table) runs out. During this time, the creature recovers hit points from its recovery pool at a rate of 1 per character level per hour. This recovery rate can be doubled when resting after sustaining the injury or being under medical supervision (or tripled if both). Any hit points recovered from the recovery pool become permanent hit points and are effectively healed. Hit points remaining in the recovery pool when the Medi-Gel wears off are lost. Medi-Gel essentially allows a creature to 'ignore' its wounds while it gradually recovers from them. When the Medi-Gel wears off the creature incurs full effects from its hit point loss and, if at -10 hit points or less when its recovery pool disappears, it will die. If a creature with fast healing has an active recovery pool, it recovers hit points from its recovery pool first, at the appropriate rate. Extending Treatment Medi-Gel can be used to extend the effect of a previous application. Whenever a new batch of Medi-Gel is applied, the effective duration overlaps (does not stack) with that of any previous applications. The lifetime of the recovery pool is reset to the longest remaining duration, allowing a badly injured creature to survive with extended medical treatment. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:User Sulacu Category:Equipment Category:Mundane Category:Tool